Don't Look At To Me!
by YuraELF
Summary: Siwon menolak pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun./"Hyung, aku menyukaimu. Ani. Aku mencintaimu,"/"Kyu. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti perasaan macam itu."/ FF super singkat re-publish/ Pernah dishare di facebook, tapi hanya teaser /WonKyu


**Don't Look At To My age!**

**Main Pair** : WonKyu

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior milik ELF. Para member murni milik Tuhan. Ide cerita ini milik Yura dan sedikit terinspirasi dari beberapa komik, novel, film dan drama romance picisan yang sering muncul dilayar kaca.

**Warning** : Yaoi (always), EYD berantakan, diksi hancur, alur tidak tertata dengan apik dan lain-lain. _**FF ini adalah FF buatan Newbie yang tidak tahu cara penulisan Fanfic dengan baik dan benar.**_

.

.

.

**Dedicated for all my reader ^^**

.

.

.

"Hei! Aku menyukaimu!" teriaknya lantang. Matanya menatap penuh harap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ye?" namja itu diam. Agaknya ia masih mencerna perkataan namja kecil dihadapannya.

"Ne, Choi Siwon Hyung! Aku menyukaimu!" ucap namja itu lagi.

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyejajarkan dengan tinggi tubuh Kyuhyun. Ditepuknya kepala Kyuhyun pelan sembari mengacak surai hazel namja bernama Kyuhyun—tetangganya yang masih berumur 12 tahun.

"Ya! Aku juga menyukaimu Kyu, kau kan adikku," ucap Siwon.

"Bukan menyukai seperti itu Hyung! A-aku. Aku menyukaimu. Bukan. Aku mencintaimu," lirih Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah Siwon. Namja berumur 17 tahun itu pasti kaget dengan pengakuannya barusan.

"Kyu—kau masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan perasaan seperti itu—" nasihat Siwon. Jujur. Ia memang sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan namja kecil didepannya barusan.

"Aniyo Hyung! Jangan lihat umurku! Lihat hatiku!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang. Memangnya apa salahnya dengan dirinya yang masih berumur 12 tahun, sedangkan Siwon 17 tahun? Cinta tidak memandang usia kan?

Ah—sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menelan perasaannya. Umur—oh umur, kenapa selalu menjadi penghalang dalam hubungan percintaan?

.

.

.

**Present by YuraELF**

**5 Tahun Kemudian…**

Karma. Agaknya satu kata singkat itu berlaku pada Siwon sekarang. Dulu. Ya—dulu. Ia ingat betul dulu. Choi Siwon remaja yang super perfect pernah menolak seorang namja kecil nan imut bernama Cho Kyuhyun disini, tepat didepan bangku panjang taman yang sedang ia duduki ini.

Demi apapun Siwon menyesal. Yah—dia sangat menyesal. Setelah menolak Cho Kyuhyun yang hebat, 5 menit kemudian dia menyesal. Menyesal sudah melibatkan '_masalah_ _umur'_ dalam hubungan percintaan mereka. Ah—andai waktu itu bisa diulang, mungkin Choi Siwon yang sempurna tidak akan melakukan suatu kebodohan yang merupakan 'ketidaksempurnaan' untuknya. Terlalu berlebihan mungkin, tapi—semenjak 'peristiwa penolakan' itu, Cho Kyuhyun seolah menjauhinya. Entahlah—apa alasan namja pecinta game itu.

Choi Siwon. Namja perfect ini harus '_dekat'_ lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun agar Eommanya yang cerewet tidak marah. _Wae_? Alasannya simple, hanya karena Cho Kyuhyun yang hebat tinggal dirumahnya dan Ibunya yang cerewet tidak ingin Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman tinggal di rumahnya yang kelewat mewah itu.

Sesuai perjanjian, hari ini Siwon harus menjemput Kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari rumah temannya. Selain membantunya berkemas seminggu yang lalu dan berbagai kerepotan lain yang ia lakukan dengan tulus hanya demi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Ibunya yang cerewet lagi-lagi menyuruh Siwon untuk menjemput anak tetangga yang sudah yeoja tua itu anggap anak sendiri—_Cho Kyuhyun_—dari rumah temannya. Tanpa disadari, Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh dan menyebalkan dicintai semua orang, benar kan?

"Ah—Kyu. Kau sudah datang?" tanya Siwon melihat namja itu berjalan mendekat. Ia meneliti penampilan Kyuhyun. Sebuah kaos v-neck berwarna putih, dan jeans hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, dengan sabuah headset berwarna putih yang bertengger dileher.

Namja pecinta game itu terlihat serius memainkan PSP yang sedari tadi tidak terlepas dari tangannya. Oh—Siwon sedikit khawatir tentang hal itu. Kyuhyun berjalan sambil memainkan PSP, itu kan sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun jatuh? Tertabrak motor, lalu mati? Ok, bayangan Siwon terlalu berlebihan memang.

"Hm~" gumam Kyuhyun singkat.

"Mau langsung pulang?" tanya Siwon lagi. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Kyuhyun, sebuah senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun, err—kecuali Eommanya.

"Aniyo. Hyung duluan saja. Aku akan **menginap** di rumah Changmin hari ini." Kyuhyun berujar singkat sembari mendudukkan dirinya dibangku panjang.

Mata Siwon membulat. '**Menginap'**? Lagi? Dan apa katanya? Di rumah namja tiang listrik itu lagi? Rasanya Siwon ingin sekali berteriak sekarang untuk melarang Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu lagi.

"Kyu. Kau baru saja pulang dari sana dua hari lalu, kau tidak rindu pada Bibi?" tanya Siwon. Ia tidak mungkin berteriak secara terang-terangan pada Kyuhyun untuk melarang namja itu pergi ketempat Changmin kan? Hal itu akan sangat melukai harga diri Siwon yang perfect. Jadi, Siwon lebih memilih untuk memakai cara 'bujukan halus' untuk namja keras kepala macam Kyuhyun.

"Oh. Aku sudah minta ijin pada Bibi—" ucap Kyuhyun singkat, jelas dan padat. Ia mematikan PSP-nya. Mata onixnya menilik pada jam tangan hitam ditangan kirinya—menunggu seseorang eh?

1 jam kemudian…

"Kyu. Sepertinya Changmin tidak akan datang," ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya bosan menunggu namja tiang listrik yang hobinya terlambat itu. Tapi, kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah berjanji untuk memainkan game terbaru dirumah Changmin hari ini.

"Kyu. Sebentar lagi hujan. Ayo masuk mobil, aku tidak mau kau sakit," ujar Siwon lagi. Matanya berkali-kali menatap langit mendung diatasnya.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Siwon. Ia mengambil handphone dari saku celananya, kemudian mencoba men-dial nomor Changmin.

"Ya! Babo! Kau dimana huh?" teriak Kyuhyun tidak tenang.

"_Mian Kyu, sepertinya acara kita batal. Mobilku ada dibengkel. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak mobil seseorang,"_ ucap Changmin dari seberang line.

"Terserah kau saja! Bodoh!" Kyuhyun segera menutup handphone ditangannya dengan emosi. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan bangku itu.

Grap!

Siwon segera memegangi lengan Kyuhyun erat, mencegah namja itu pergi. Kyuhyun segera membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap Siwon tajam.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Siwon kemudian.

"Pergi. Kemanapun yang membuatku senang," jawab Kyuhyun acuh sembari menatap tajam tangan Siwon yang tidak mau lepas dari tangannya. Siwon yang menyadari hal itu langsung melepas cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang—"

"Pergilah Hyung! Aku ingin sendirian!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus. Ia berbalik, mulai melangkah pergi lagi.

Grap!

Ah—lagi-lagi namja bermarga Choi itu menahan tangan Kyuhyun erat. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Kyu—kau menjauhiku. Ini sudah 5 tahun Kyu, dan kau masih menjauhiku—" ungkap Siwon. Namja perfect itu jelas sekali melihat adanya keterkejutan dari mata Kyuhyun.

"…." Kyuhyun terdiam. Ya—dia akui dia masih kesal dan sedikit 'dendam' pada Siwon gara-gara peristiwa itu. Tapi, tak ia pungkiri, perasaan itu masih ada. Yah—walaupun sedikit sekali sih. Masalahnya perasaan itu akan terus membesar kalau Siwon terus begini padanya. Mungkin ini adalah penyebab dirinya selalu saja menginap di rumah Changmin.

"Apa—apa gara-gara peristiwa 'itu'?" tanya Siwon. Ia memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih diam. Ia bingung harus bicara apa pada Siwon. Dulu Siwon pernah menolaknya dan hal itu menjadi pagar pembatas yang tinggi, hubungan antara dirinya dan Siwon sekarang.

"Aniyo. Aku sudah lupa peristiwa itu," ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Jelas saja dia berbohong, mana mungkin Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kan?

"Kyu. Jangan menunduk. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menutupi kebenaran dariku," Siwon penasaran dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan namja itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ambigu sembari mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon.

"Ye?"

"Untuk apa aku dekat-dekat dengan orang yang sudah pernah menolakku? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian. Namja itu terlihat memalingkan wajahnya.

Siwon membatu. Jadi, inilah Cho Kyuhyun. Mendapatkan cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat sulit dan dulu, Siwon dengan mudah menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Oh, Siwon benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Doraemon untuk meminjam mesin waktu dan kembali lagi kemasa itu, andaikan Doraemon bukan sekedar fiksi.

"Cih. Menyedihkan sekali bukan, harus dekat-dekat dengan orang yang pernah menolakmu," gumam Kyuhyun lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Siwon.

"Lebih menyedihkan mana dibanding mencoba untuk dekat dengan seseorang yang pernah kau tolak, hum?" Siwon tersenyum lembut sembari mengacak surai Kyuhyun, seperti yang ia lakukan 5 tahun lalu. Tepat disini. Ditempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Eh? Apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar? Siwon mencoba dekat dengannya? Ah—namja bernama Choi Siwon memang pintar sekali memutar balik kata. Kyuhyun sampai kehabisan kata-kata membalas Siwon.

"Berhentilah mengerjaiku Hyung. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" ujar Kyuhyun mulai emosi.

"Kyu. Aku menyukaimu. Ani. Aku mencintaimu. Sudah jelas, Cho Kyuhyun yang hebat?" pernyaan Siwon barusan membuat Kyuhyun membatu ditempat. Ia terdiam sebelum senyum tipis yang samar bertengger dibibirnya.

"Aniyo. Kau sudah tua, dan aku masih muda. Carilah orang yang seumur denganmu Hyung. Mianhae Hyung, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan perasaan seperti itu—, " balas Kyuhyun sembari mengembangkan seringainya. Oh, akhirnya dia bisa membalas perkataan Siwon dulu padanya.

"Apa Ahjusshi ini sudah tidak punya tempat dihatimu?" tanya Siwon sembari memasang pose sedihnya.

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar. Ia terkekeh kecil. "Yah—sekitar 0,1% mungkin. Tak cukup banyak, kau mau mengambilnya?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Akan kubuat tempat itu meluas menjadi 100%," ucap Siwon kemudian, ia menarik pinggang Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Hyung, kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun grogi. Ia menoleh kesekelilingnya. Hah—Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega karena tidak melihat orang lain ditaman itu selain mereka berdua.

"Melihat wajahmu dari dekat," Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"K-kau! Kau terlihat seperti pedofil Hyung! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari memberontak dipelukan Siwon. Wajahnya makin memerah.

"Ah wae? Dulu kau juga suka kan dengan pedofil ini?" tanya Siwon lagi dengan nada sedikit merajuk. Kenapa dia malah jadi kekanakan seperti ini?

"Jadi, Cho Kyuhyun yang hebat harus menerima cintaku, tidak boleh menolak. Karena umur tidak jadi halangan lagi kan untuk kita?"

"Kau yang pertama memakai alasan itu, Hyung." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ok. Aku akui aku salah, aku tidak akan melihat umurmu lagi, aku akan melihat hatimu mulai sekarang—" ucap Siwon.

"Umm~ gomawo," lirih Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Saranghae,"

"Nado—"

**~FIN~**

Krik krik krik#hening ya# =_=a

Ok! Ini emang FF WonKyu pertama Yura. Wakakaka XD. Mian kalau jelek*pendek lagi* =_=". Hehehe, semoga WonKyu shipper puas ne? FF ini memang request dari beberapa orang#garuk kepala# kenapa banyak yang request? Karena kayaknya banyak yang kecewa ya sama akhir For You (YeKyu version)#ada yang pernah baca?#. Itu loh, ff yang akhirnya gaje banget. Yura sempet mikir untuk me-remake FF itu. hehe. :D tentunya dengan akhir yang happy ending. Wakakak XD. Jangan tagih The Game dulu ne? Yura lagi mendung ngelanjutin tuh FF. /.\

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
